


next station

by kashuurii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Public Transportation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashuurii/pseuds/kashuurii
Summary: It’s a perfectly normal day out in the city, and Rei’s taken it upon himself to take Koga out for the weekend; maybe loosen up a little together.





	next station

The bus ride from Koga’s house to the mall recently opened downtown is approximately thirty minutes.

“Fuck you,” Koga spits out between ragged breaths, clenching his teeth and gripping the railing of the bus as hard as his bony fingers, calloused from guitar practice, will let him. Under a couple of layers of fabric, the small vibrator works its magic inside of the second-year, buzzing away happily in all the right ways that makes Koga want to scream, cry, and beg at the same time. “T-Turn that fucking thing off right now, you shitty-”

Rei flicks the switch up another dial.

The bus lurches, and Koga nearly loses his footing; not only because of the sudden imbalance of the floor he’s standing on, but because the little jolt had pressed the little vibrator down and right up against his prostate; and he’s infinitely glad yet absolutely vexed that the cock cage around him is holding his hard-on down, because it means that his boner won’t be visible to the public but also that _he won’t be able to come at all._

In some ways, Koga can see how Rei gets his satisfaction and gratification from watching him squirm like a worm dangling from the beak of a bird, unwilling to fall into the mouth of a very, very, _very_ hungry chick. It’s not like he’s never looked into the depths of the world wide web before; he knows that voyeurism and exhibitionism is a thing out there, and hey, that’s cool. _As long as he isn’t involved in it._

As the bus rolls to a halt, a couple of stops away from their destination, Koga feels the vibrations of the toy follow suit, and he collapses against the railing next to the window, choking back a broken sob. It’s unfair how his upperclassman almost seems to know exactly when and how hard his orgasms come, managing to cut off the pleasure before it unravels his entire being.

Almost as if he’d somehow heard his thoughts processed into real-time sound, Rei leans down, putting an arm around Koga’s shoulder and squeezing tight.

“You mustn’t indulge yourself too much, _wan-ko,_ ” he murmurs in such an infuriatingly singsong voice that makes Koga wants to punch that self-satisfied grin off his face three times in a row, as opposed to the usual once or twice.

Fine.

Koga isn’t about to let him win that easily.

Not in a million years. 

More passengers board the bus, filling it up to an extent where the only space available for the two to stand comfortably is right up against each other, and that’s exactly where Koga moves to reside - pressed chest-to-chest against Rei. The person in question doesn’t seem to notice, let alone mind, which brings him to the next step in his defiant plan.

As the bus begins to move, Koga inconspicuously slips his knee between the other’s legs, nudging his thighs aside to rest lightly against the front of his jeans.  
Rei even stirs a bit at the light stimulation, lifting his head off the bar it had previously been resting on. Bastard had the gall to try and fall asleep in a time and place like this.

Leaning forwards, Koga places his arms, trembling lightly, on either side of Rei’s face, effectively locking him into place as he shoves his leg forwards and upwards.  
Instantly, Rei’s eyes widen, and the sudden movement manages to draw a choked groan from his lips, which he quickly disguises as a cough to throw off the strangers sending odd glances his way.

“Oh, doggy,” Rei whispers, and Koga _shivers_ , the mere underlying threat of his tone enough to heighten almost every single nerve in his body. “What’s going on here?”

Koga chooses not to say anything in reply, taking advantage of the short period of time in which Rei had forgotten about the vibrator to push his knee with more force against the front of Rei’s pants. A small, wolf-like grin makes its way onto his face as he feels the other’s cock stir beneath his leg, and it’s almost enough to bring his own hips to grind oh-so-slowly against the part of his senior’s leg he’s currently resting on.

Suddenly, as if an electric current is passing through his body, Koga jolts up, literally yelping as the vibrator is switched on. It’s no mistake that Rei’s pushed the dial up to the highest setting as well, the buzzing almost loud enough to hear, and he finds himself slumped across Rei’s chest once again, quivering as his nails dig crescents into the other’s back.

God, it’s disgusting, what’s happening, but _so damn good at the same time._

Small, breathy pants pass out of the idol’s lips in short breaths, and Koga’s lightheaded, moving along with the rhythm of the bus and throwing all damn control and sense down the back of the vehicle. The tip of the vibrator is just pressing lightly down where it feels the best, right against his prostate, and Koga can't help but rhythmically push down on that one spot, because _fuck, that feels amazing._

He’s melting into Rei’s grip, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it but really, what can he do when put in a situation like this?

As if called into action by Koga’s hazy thoughts, one of Rei’s palms lands on his ass, pushing his entire body up and closer against himself.

"I think," Rei states, eyes slightly lidded as his hand squeezes tight and Koga _whimpers_ , "that you need to be trained better. Good doggies don't misbehave in public, you know."

He can barely choke out a short, broken, "Fuck you, a-aah, I'm gonna-" as his hips move uncontrollably; it's so hard to stop, he's given in to the waves of pleasure rolling through his body, he's a disgrace, this is all so bad but so good-

"This station is: Ikebukuro Station. Passengers may alight the bus."

Koga lurches forwards, biting hard into Rei's neck to stifle a cry as he comes hard, hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he rocks out the last few waves of the intense orgasm.

His cock's gone untouched for the most part; partly because it would have been quite obvious and partly because of the chastity device around it; but it turns out that he doesn't really need any more stimulation than from his prostate, because he's just had such an earth-shattering orgasm that it doesn't even matter anymore-

"Doggy, are you listening?" Rei drawls, tugging on his arm, and Koga disentangles himself from the other, still slightly dazed. "It's our stop."

Numbly, Koga nods, senses coming slowly back to him in the form of _holy fucking shit I am now eligible for charges upon public indecency._  Before he can gather himself and start berating Rei for everything he's done, the hand beside his hip reaches down and squeezes tight, and Koga yelps in surprise and indignation.

"I said, we're not done here," Rei smiles serenely, letting go and stepping off the bus. "Far from it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Koga sees him reaching into his pocket again.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
